bravefandomcom-20200213-history
Victim O'Rand
Victim O'Rand (ビクティム・オーランド ''Bikutimu Oorando) ''is a antagonist from the Brave Police J-Decker television series. History Victim O'Rand was originally a scientist who worked as a weapons specialist on a top secret team at Excellent Co. He did much of the work that led to the development of the Chieftan series of robots. According to Seia Onoue, the work was so top secret that it was deleted from the company files and he was in the classified files of the Land Defense Forces. Eventually, he was killed by Eva Fahrzeug's son Nueva. The mecha Victim started out as a human android built using an evil version of the original O'Rand's personality. He worked under the direction of Eva Fahrzeug, secretly working to destroy the Brave Police. He nearly succeeded, after he teamed up with two Chieftain robots who used Gaizonite to kill and then control the corpse of J-Decker. Victim was defeated and partially destroyed fleeing from the last battle against Fire J-Decker, realizing that he himself was an android. His super AI chip was later placed in a larger robotic body by the Fahrzeug family. In his his second form, he was the only robot with green hair and a lance for a weapon. Victim would again fight against J-Decker again in the final decisive battle against the Hamelin System, and realizing his mistake, sacrificed himself to stop it. He would later be resurrected by the alien Kapia, and traveled with him to see if they could reverse the horrors the spiritual cleansing on Kapia's people Brave Wars Victim first appear Brave Wars at episode Stolen Super AI (盗まれた超AI), after Belia think Shinjo isn't worthy partner, Victim appear and want Blea help him the next project. Later Belia's plan the Brave force divine operation, Victim lead Red Chieftain and Blue Chieftain, had successful kill Deckerd, but cost one chieftain because Duke Fire appear. Then Victim release Gaizonite to the transport, transform destroyed J-Decker to be Satan J-Decker, and send him to prison make a trouble, for meet Shinjo. (If Duke Fire and Build Tiger defeat Satan J-Decker in prison, Victim will got catch by Brave Police, it cause one of next stage to be 1/50000 Miracle) If allow Satan J-Decker escape, Belia and her robots fighting Chouta's team, and Chieftain and Satan J-Decker will assault the train convoy, however Victim will lead Black Chieftain next turned, and lead him to captured. (Armored Chieftain plan will execute by Belia.) Victimbwicon1.png Victimbwicon6.png Many episode Later Belia going prison break, but accident find Victim is android. Victimbwicon2.png Victimbwicon3.png Then Victim had placed to be robot, as puppet of Fahrzeug family. As long time partner of Victim, Belia feel sympathy on him. In this case, Victim cannot be killed by any way. (His HP locked to 10, and cannot harmed by Yuuta when on Big Mother.) Victimbwicon4.png Victimbwicon5.png Finally Victim destroyed with Fahrzeug family, witness partner's tragic ending, Belia started think about not begin puppet, hate begin cloned, and started hate Weiss, cause the protect (which Weiss plant to other Knights for loyally) going flaw. Gallery Victimhuman.PNG|Victim's first form, that of a human android based on the appearance of the original, human Victim O'Rand. Victimrobot1.PNG|Victim's second form as a sentient robot allied with the Fahrzeug family. Victimrobot2.PNG|Victim's third and final form after leaving Earth and accompanying Kapia to his home planet. Category:Robots Category:Brave Police J-Decker Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New century Brave Wars Characters